


All I Want Is You

by Point_of_no_return



Series: Eight Days A Week [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, first time "i love you"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: Patrick can feel it. It is on the brink. On his lips. Knowing this is the time. He presses himself into David’s cheek once more, feeling David ease into his touch, leaning in, a happy sigh.Patrick and David dance to thissong





	All I Want Is You

Rolling thunder pockets can be heard outside and the beads of water rolling down parts of the windows as the wind carries the rain towards the glass panes of Rose Apothecary. It is a quiet Friday morning and David’s favorite thing to do is turn on his U2 albums over the speakers as he is mopping the floors. There’s something soothing to David about mopping away the previous week into a brand new one. Cathartic. Therapeutic. Moreover, Patrick is able to sleep in while he knows David is doing a task that brings comfort and satisfaction. 

David is twirling and moving around as he is listening to his favorite album, “The Best Of 1980-1990” he picked up at the Elevation Tour in 2001. It wasn’t his first time to Montreal, but one of his most memorable at the Molson Centre. Alexis had, as an early birthday present to David, two tickets to see U2 in concert, ground floor. So while David had not been an avid fan of the group, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity. As he moves to the rhythms of the songs, he is taken back to when he was swaying next to Alexis to the music he never knew he needed in his life. Songs washing over him like a flood and it made it all the more pleasurable that he had snuck in two joints for them enjoy the show even more. _ Beautiful Day, Mysterious Ways, Still Haven’t Found What I’m Looking For, Sunday Bloody Sunday, _ and _ With or Without You _ became the soundtrack of David’s life and each time he would listen with his earbuds, it was as if the movie of David Rose was being played out. And now, here, at his store he brought into existence from simple words on a page to excited partners and patrons, he can take comfort knowing the story and movie has evolved into something much bigger. He also had someone to share it all with.

It isn’t long before Patrick arrives. He carries a drink holder with his tea, David’s coffee, and some blueberry muffins. The door chimes sound, but David is still in his element, gliding on the floor, finishing up with the mop and wiping the sweat off his brow unable to hear his boyfriend has arrived. Patrick loves the picture he’s taking in; the wind and rain behind him as he closes the door, the feel of moisture hitting his hand from the umbrella, David singing along to ‘Where The Streets Have No Name.” He needs to be close to David, so he sets their breakfast on the counter and waits for David to see him as not to startle him next to a dirty mop bucket. 

David turns slightly to notice Patrick looking fondly at him. “Hi” David mouths towards him. Patrick is in awe of David, how he dances so easily, Patrick slowly comes over to David, but first over to the speaker to turn it down to a reasonable volume. “There, that’s better. Hi, David.”

“You came at a good time, I am pretty much done here I think.” “Yeah, I think you are done here.” Patrick takes the mop from David and leans it against one of the shelves knowing they can come back to it in a few minutes. He comes back quickly to David who has a shy, pursed lip look on his face. The look Patrick loves the most. Loves his lips, his hair, his brows, loves David.

He just hasn’t had the nerve to tell him so. 

Patrick wraps his arms around David as the next song begins to play and it’s perfect paired with the steady rain drops from outside. David knows this song, _All I Want Is You_, with a smile on his face as he remembers thinking so long ago how much he wished he had someone to make promises to. Pulling back into reality, he is being effortlessly glided on the store floor. Patrick leads them around a little fast at first, but then slows them both down, his right arm wrapped tightly around while his left hand grips David’s, fingers intertwined. David’s cheek is pressed against his, Patrick feels a deep contentment with the stubble he feels from David’s face.  
  
_But all the promises that we made_  
  
_From the cradle to the grave_

_When all I want is you_  
  
  
You say you want

_ Your love to work out right _

_ To last with me through the night  
_

_ You say you want _

_ Diamonds on a ring of gold _

_ Your story to remain untold _

_ Your love not to grow cold _

Patrick can feel it. It is on the brink. On his lips. Knowing this is the time. He presses himself into David’s cheek once more, feeling David ease into his touch, leaning in, a happy sigh. Patrick unlocks their fingers to place his hand at the back of David’s head, cradling him gently as they continue their dance in the small circle they have created. “I love you,” he whispers into David’s ear, gently caressing David’s hair. It's the lightest touch, but between the declaration, dancing, and the song, it makes David tense up. He is overwhelmed.

Sensing this, Patrick just pulls him in closer. He is confident in what they have even if David is scared of allowing himself to be loved. “Relax, babe. You don’t need to say it back. Not right now. It just felt like the perfect time for me to tell you.”

So then David relaxes and melts into Patrick.

And then David needs to know and he has so many questions. “When did you know?” Patrick is still in the trance of the moment. “Hmm? What?” “When did you know? Patrick, I’ve seen it in your face for a while.” Just then, Patrick flushes with embarrassed, but also a sense of pride and wants to explain. He pulls back to look at his boyfriend.  
David holds him tighter, not allowing to be looked at, because one look from Patrick at this point could send David straight into a coma. David continues speaking in a low, calming voice. “Because I’ll tell you when I knew. When I felt um...When I thought I was...” Patrick smiles into his neck knowing what David is trying desperately to say.

“It was the end of the song. ‘I’m stuck on your heart. I hang on to every word you say.’ You...sang that to me and I felt it then. I felt like every word you sang could have been your words and no one else’s.”

  
Wanting to hear more, Patrick asks, “That’s when you knew?” “Yes.”   
“And so- what did you know? Sorry, I’m having difficulty...” and David pulls back, looks Patrick in the eyes and says confidently, "That’s when I knew I loved you. I...I love you.” When he says it the second time, it comes out barely above a whisper. Eyes are searching into Patrick’s and then he leans in and kisses Patrick hard. And against his lips he says “I’ve never said that to anyone before. No one I ever dated. This is so..” and then Patrick shushes him again and brings him in close. Impossibly close. “It’s okay, David. Let me just wrap my loving arms around you and hold you.” At this point, Patrick cannot keep the word off his lips. _Love Love Love._ It's all he can think. David sighs at the gesture and all of the right things Patrick is saying. Melting into him. Letting go of all the stress and letting this wash over him.  
  
“Just as long as I’m here in your arms, I can be in no better place. Right?” Patrick smiles into his neck. “Right, David. I’ll hold you close.” They keep swaying and enjoying this life giving moment, listening to Bono sing the soundtrack. He closes his eyes, pats warm, slow circles on David's back. Again he whispers it, because he can now. "I love you, my sweet David Rose."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to EmuFume for the song inspiration and being my Beta. Also to everyone in the discord who encourage me to keep writing.  
Kudos and Comments are everything to me as I am just beginning to write. Thank you!


End file.
